


Is It Trying Too Hard If It Works?

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [17]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, Implied Body Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Taylor asks a few questions to the villainous spy.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 24
Kudos: 81





	Is It Trying Too Hard If It Works?

Today, Taylor finally gets to try on her costume.

(It’s a lot more villainous-looking than she was going for, but today, it’s not a bad thing.)

(Today, she’s going for scary.)

(Scary and, admittedly, illegal.)

She broke into Blake Carter’s house, called up the swarm, hid the bugs in the living room.

And when he steps inside his home, she lets them all out, crawling against the walls, and uses a spider to lock the door.

“Take of your coat and shirt,” she says through the swarm, and she has a black widow climb up his leg for emphasis.

He obeys, and she has him walk into the living room.

She prepared it before he came home, pushing the furnitures in the kitchen, leaving only an armchair and the most uncomfortable chair she could find.

She orders him to sit on the chair, and comes behind him to zip-tied him to it.

And then, she calls the swarm around him to obscure his vision, and when she sends the bugs back to the walls, she’s sitting perfectly straight in the armchair in front of him.

(She practiced that move in the mirror. There were a few close calls where Dad or Colin almost walked in on her.)

She asks him for whom he works.

(She speaks through the swarm, through the bugs covering the walls, and the ceiling, and the floor, keeps her body silent and still like a doll, like the bugs are the ones in control.)

(Today, she’s going for scary.)

He refuses to answer, at first, and Taylor brings a specific kind of flies out of the swarm.

“Botflies. Wonderful little creatures, you know. Their reproductive cycle involves laying eggs under the skin of mammals. The larvae chew their way out at maturation. It’s not deadly, although one may wonder what would happen if enough eggs hatched at the same time.”

Blake Carter looks at the mass of flies buzzing around him and tells her what she wants to know.


End file.
